Frequency generator circuits typically utilize a one of 2.sup.n decoder, where n is an integer, which utilize static logic circuits. Commonly used one of 2.sup.n decoders decode binary control signals which determine the frequency of the output signal. After the control signals are decoded, at least two groups of switching circuitry are required to provide the output signal. The static logic circuits which are used for decoding tend to unduly complicate a frequency generator circuit and increase the size of the circuit.